sullafandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
Welcome to Legacy of Sulla! We're happy you're thinking of joining our play by post role play group! We're still getting organized, but we're hoping to begin gameplay shortly! Please be sure to contact Tacronicus to express your interest.. AncientWorlds, Our Happy Home Legacy of Sulla is based on the AncientWorlds web community. To join our group, you'll need to Register for AncientWorlds. This is completely free and while AncientWorlds talks of paying to become a Patron, there is no need to do so to participate in our group. We recommend that you choose a Roman family name and prefereably choose a login that will be somewhat similar to the name of the character you will play. Legacy of Sulla's Group Page Once you're all set up on AncientWorlds, please come to Legacy of Sulla's group page and Join Our Group! Again, this is completely free, the AncientWorld 'stcs' you will pay are utterly worthless. Rules and How to Play Be sure you are familiar with the Rules. You don't necessarily need to know every detail about every little thing, the arbiters will help you out as you get adjusted to the game, but you should understand the basics about how to play. Creating a PC Now for the fun part, setting up your new player character (PC). Your PC will be your identity in Legacy of Sulla's role play. This will be the character you will attempt to maneuver to the upper echelons of power in Rome and perhaps even become First Man of Rome. First you need to look at the Starting Profile page. Read about the different classes, family backgrounds, political parties, professional experiences, and characteristics and then choose the ones that you think will best fit with the character you want to build. Think about your characters backstory and consider your ambitions in the game. You can also look the profiles of Current PCs for some inspiration. Contact Tacronicus when you have decided on your starting profile. Your PC's Character Page Once you've made your choice, it's time to build a character page on our wiki! This is easily done simply by typing your full character's name into the box below. Follow the instructions on the newly created page and fill in details about your characters backstory! preload=Template:PCNewPage Get a Job! At the moment, your new character is just a uninfluential citizen of the Roman Republic. To gain influence and money, you're going to need to get a position in the Republic. This is not actually a requirement and some players enjoy role playing without having any formal position, but unless you have some clear role in mind, it is suggested that you take on one of the entry level Magistrates or Positions: Legatus, Tribune of the Plebs, or Quaestor. We also suggest that for your first position you work with one of the more experienced PCs. You can contact Tacronicus for a suggestion or contact one of the Veteran PCs if you are interested in working with them. Finally Good luck!